nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bucurestean
/Archive WIKIBREAK TILL SOMEWHERE IN AUGUST (or longer :P) ' Wikibreak Ben je nu op Wikibreak of niet? xd Greenday2 17:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ja, wilde alleen nog iets over de ondergang van de LD schrijven . Wat zoeken al deze nieuwe wikikids immigranten hier Bucu 17:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::WIKIWEET!! xD Hoeveel keer nog :o Zou Lovia een "civilian war" appreciëren denk je? xd Greenday2 17:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No . And English please Timo 17:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ow, well: ''I speak English very well, aüber nicht zo schnell, maar dat komt nog wel :) Greenday2 17:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Btw, geen idee hoeveel spelfouten erin staan... Greenday2 17:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha . Alrighto. Nice to have you around anyway. As you are a citizen, Timo, you might as well cast your three votes 17:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're not a citizen...? :s 17:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: (na BWC) Denk niet dat ik een burger ben ;) Ben hier maar aan het rondkijken xd Hangt Pierlot hier nog rond? Greenday2 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just fill in the form on your user talk page . And yes, he does hang around here. The last months, he stopped doing useful stuff. In fact, he left Congress in April, decided to run for Congress again, didn't get much votes and now retreated . Jolly fellow. Haha. 17:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, door zulke mensen gebeurt er altijd wel iets, al zie ik hem om de een of andere reden niet in gelijk welk congres terecht komen zonder een land om zeep te helpen xd Greenday2 17:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Goede bedoelingen maar een gebrek aan zin voor compromis/Good intentions but a lack of ability to compromise (I bilingual politics) 10:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) State reform I don't know who to talk to but since your the one who wrote it i guess i ask you or if somone else in the LD sees this i would like to reach a proposal, about state reform, that is more in favor of center-left. Marcus Villanova 20:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm listening to any suggestion I might back, but currently studying and examinations will take most of my time. 11:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Idem guys. If all is well, you shouldn't see me at all during the next eight days. I got four exams in that short period. After Middle Dutch Literature (Friday 11th), you may expect me back with a huge state reform plan. I've written it all out. 12:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I have like 9 exams between now and the 25 that much :s Jon Johnson 13:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: I Pity you all but i'm years away from exams and scary things like that the only exam I had was French- Comment durs sont les examens? and avoir and all that. Marcus Villanova 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have only five exams and enough time, but the scariest part is that the matter looks simple until you get the questions. When you see those, the first thing you think is 'hunk, WTF is thís about? Hu-uh I definitely didn't see that one, and this one neither. Am I in the correct room?' 05:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::LOL are we sure Yuri isn't a comedian! Marcus Villanova 21:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The greatest comedy lies in the life of everyday, portraying recognizable situations in a meaningful way is an art. Not that I'm such a great artist though, I'm just a guy with a lot of cynic moods. 14:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join the LDs My character's called Semyon Breyev. Is there any more information you want? I would have applied to Mr. Freeman, but he doesn't seem to be very active. Semyon Edikovich 19:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I too wonder where mister Freeman could be but then again a lot of people are 'missing' in between the exhausting examinations and the happy holidays. I probably shouldn't interfere with other parties their membership policy but a short motivation seems almost natural, no? 05:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Of course you can join our party! Bucu 07:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! Motivation: (as Yuri wants one :P) I'm a centrist so closer to the LDs than anyone else. Also, you have some great policies! :) Semyon Edikovich 08:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Salut Care-i treaba? Nu am mai văzut să scrie vreun articol, wiki-ul e în criză, ce facem? Cred că ar trebui să mai aducem niţel contribuitori... dar de unde? Ce rost o mai avea wiki-ul? Sau să facem ca OTBW să scriem articole la fiecare zi? Ciao! '''Misterr (u|t| ) 15:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Da. Bucu 10:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :you'll be gone long? 08:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I'll only be maintaining a low profile, like I've done until now, since June. --Bucu 12:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So who's in charge of the liberals now? Martha Van Ghent 15:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Harold. He has been in charge since January. Bucu 18:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Party Plan to join a new one? Walden is open for new members and Andy will be most happy! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna buy an ice cream? We also have naranja flavor! Bucu 19:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha xD. 19:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::how much is two scoops! But really c'mon, where is your mind at Walden or somewere else? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, maybe I become a communist. Bucu 19:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a great idea ;). If you do that, I'll become a CCLPer 19:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We have a deal! Bucu 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, btw. You didn't vote on some of the parts of the State Reform. Is there a reason for that? :) 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Just a random fact right now i'm having orenge shurbert does that count as Naranja? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah: I haven't read them yet, it was a bit too much van 't goeie. But tomorrow morning I'll leave for a trip which will last a week. And I'm not even done with my luggage, so I won't be voting this evening either ;). --Bucu 19:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::King Dimi, Bucu joined the CPL a deal is a deal right, Marcus Villanova WLP 19:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed, Marcus is right. Do what I say or I'll send Opus Dei to hunt after your ass :P Bucu 19:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I litterally LOLed on that one but I see you left it very short! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :@Bucu: Too bad, I thought for a moment you had 'seen the light'. You're always welcome as is HRH. 08:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::HRH is not a commie ^^. HRH won't join a party anyway. Even not the Most Amazing Royal Party in Tribute of the Great Thomas Jefferson. 17:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldn't want to join that either, unless they called themselves MARPTGTJ (maoist tendency). 17:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'' would certainly join that Jefferson Party! -- 14:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::There was a Jefferson Party in the states! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And there should be again ;). -- 14:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jefferson Republican Party was founded in 2006 as is still active but stands on the principles of the Democratic-Republican Party. But you could make a center-Left Jefferson party. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you're into personality cults you can always join a party with tradition... 07:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: cult? Heaven's gate, Do I need to drink a special punch filled with rat poison? Marcus Villanova WLP 23:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Not like that, no. I meant adoring some guy affiliated with the movement, like Jefferson or Máo. 07:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm a Jefferson freak, but I don't adhere many of his policies applied to our 21st century America. He was too classical liberal, perhaps, and also rather 18/19th century'-sh. Can't blame him for that ^^ 17:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ha ha Jefferson shall live on forever!My top five fav US Presidents are :::::::::::5. Thomas Jefferson :::::::::::4. George Washington :::::::::::3. Log Cabin Abe :::::::::::2. JFK :::::::::::1. FDR :::::::::::They were awesome! my favorite leader of any nation was Pedro Lascur of Mexico! He served for one hour as president! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Not a bad list! I would certainly include Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt (impressive man), Lincoln, the other Roosevelt (FDR) and some of the early guys: Washington, Adams, Monroe, Madison. Perhaps also Kennedy, just because I like him. I don't know much of his policies. 10:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::JFK was more of a "what he was gonna do sorta president! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 4 residences You have at least four residences: the three listed on this page and one in Train Village. Please sell one (or two if you would still have more). Martha Van Ghent 08:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You had at least six, or was it seven? Anyway, way too much. I sold them myself. If you want you can change them again, but remember: three. Martha Van Ghent 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should abolish those residenc elimts. Pierlot McCrooke 17:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So you can vote in all states? Then we should abolish states, governors and deputy governors too. Martha Van Ghent 17:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we could make that in the state of the first recidence people can vote for governor elections. Pierlot McCrooke 17:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Support I thank you for the support you have given me in this nasty, ongoing case. God willing, I survive the ordeal and stay on the site. I hope the members of the Forum:Site Council share your opinion, if they have the wisdom, kindness and trust for it. Dr. Magnus 17:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Să trăieşti! --Bucu 18:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I couldn't really find a proper translator so what does this Romanian sentence mean? Dr. Magnus 18:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Use Google Translate to translate it from Romanian to English, then below you see 4 expressions (or whatsoever) ;) --Bucu 18:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay it means either: :I wish you happiness :goodbye :many happy returns of the day :I wish you every success So thats awefully nice of you to say! Dr. Magnus 19:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :É, you know me a'ight --Bucu 19:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Make everything a riddle and always keep some mystery to puzzle for everyone else? ;) Dr. Magnus 19:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : ^^ --Bucu 19:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Elections Oceana is going well, see: here. It's now 8 against 8. Today I got my citizen rights back so I voted and so did Lars; he changed his vote and now has his one on Oos. Problem is; he has no house in Oceana. If he gets one very, very soon we are still in the race. Otherwise the race is over. Dr. Magnus 11:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Could you ask him to buy a home in Oceana, until it's too late? :| Bucu 11:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I could, or you could... I have already campaigned a lot to gain votes for him, it would be nice if they hear it from someone else as well! Would be nice for a change. Another possible voter would be User:Olaf Engelund, who just got his citizenrights today and has a residence in Oceana as of today. Dr. Magnus 11:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :The current political shifts '''scream' for an article in LQ or Hurbanova Novine! Dr. Magnus 12:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It is really interesting that in kings, yuri probably wont be governor Pierlot McCrooke 12:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Houses Please say in which cities i have houses Pierlot McCrooke 13:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :See user talk page. 13:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Warning I ask you to stop teasing Pierlot. Last warning. 13:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : :( Only if he stops teasing me. Bucu 13:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this perhaps a double standard? If any of us would have done even half the ammount of vandalism Pierlot did over the last three years we would have been long gone. Lotje seems to be in some sort of special position. Lucky him. Dr. Magnus 13:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I must admit I him too :# --Bucu 13:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You got a deal. 13:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::¿Qué? Bucu 13:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've already sold two houses Pierlot McCrooke 13:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: <:o) Bucu 13:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :@Magnus: In our history, you and your sockpuppets form the number one abuse network on this wiki. Pierlot has a history of vandalism, too, indeed. That never implies we should treat him unjustly when he is not offending anybody, and Bucu is. 14:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :@Bucu: Cool down for a couple of hours. 14:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I am BTW trying to vandalize not (how do you say that correctly in engloish?). But sometimes i cant Pierlot McCrooke 14:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I know you are. In English this would be: "I'm trying not to vandalize." 14:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC)